


Anbu Wolf

by keykiyoshi7443



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, BAMF Kakashi, Gen, wtf is this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keykiyoshi7443/pseuds/keykiyoshi7443
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto had all left him. Just like everyone else in Kakashi's life. What was he supposed to do? Well now that he was abandoned again, the Anbu demand that he return to the fold and forget the suffering of his time in the sun. Anbu Wolf is back and he's here to stay.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [14 in 15 minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/259574) by LinSetsu. 



Kakashi sat in front of the memorial stone silently. It was your average sunny day in Konoha, all the Academy kids were out playing and the civilians were happy enough. It was one of the rare days when he wasn’t on a mission. Tsunade had made him take a vacation for a month after he completed more missions in a week than had been his previous record. He wasn’t all that surprised that she forced him to be on vacation. After all it had been a month since Naruto had left the village and he could honestly say that he felt kind of lonely. It wasn’t a feeling that the infamous Copy Ninja was unfamiliar with.

He’d been lonely practically all of his life. It had all started when he’d been born really. His mother had died in childbirth, so he’d been left alone in the hospital. Of course he’d still had his father, and Sakumo had done his best to be a good dad. But he’d also been one of the most elite ninja in the village; he was considered on par with the Legendary Sannin after all.

And since he was a ninja, and a very capable one too, his son was expected to be incredibly talented. And of course Kakashi was. So Sakumo did what was expected and trained his son so that he would be able to protect himself from everyone. Then Kakashi started wearing a mask and the relationship between father and son began to lose its closeness.

Kakashi graduated from the academy early and he was put under Minato Namikaze’s tutelage. Minato was a good teacher, and Kakashi was beginning to open up once more. He flourished under Minato’s direction and became a Chunin at age 6. That was the record. Sakumo continued to teach Kakashi things whenever he had the time, but he was out on missions a lot, so Minato became his main care taker at times.

Even though Kakashi had technically been an adult as soon as he became a Genin, he was still a 6 year old child, even if he was incredibly talented and hailed as a genius. He was still young no matter how stoic and mature he acted.

But then the fateful mission came, and Sakumo returned as a disgrace. That was the day that everything had changed. No longer did people respect the elder Hatake as a ninja. Instead they treated him with scorn and blamed him for starting the third shinobi war. They treated him like trash, and they treated Kakashi like he was an extension of the elder.

This had caused Kakashi to act even colder outwardly, although he still did his best to look after his father. After that mission his father had fallen into a depression and had subsequently been completely unable to care for himself properly. Back then Kakashi had thought it was pathetic for a grown man to act like this. He had to be taken care of by a 6 year old for god’s sake!

(Not that he really had room to talk. He wasn’t doing so great right now either)

It was more responsibility than a 6 year old should have ever had to have. It didn’t help that his father wasn’t taking anything well right now, not even Kakashi’s help. Minato had been aware that something was wrong, but he’d never known the extent. Of course then Kakashi went on that mission with Minato and he’d had to kill his first man.

It had been in battle, and he hadn’t had the opportunity to fully understand what had just happened. And then he was killing another and another. His aide along with his sensei’s had been invaluable to that battle, and together they’d managed to turn the tide of the battle. But Kakashi had been 6 years old and killing someone was never easy.

It never got any easier either.

What really didn’t help was the fact that he’d come back from that mission (the front lines couldn’t really be considered a mission but it was easier to think of it that way) to a silent household. That had worried him instantly. Sakumo hated the silence, especially now that he stayed in the house and never left.

Then the smell had hit him and he’d panicked. It was a smell that he’d become intimately familiar with after enough time being a ninja; blood. Panicking even further – did someone break in an attack? Was his father okay? – he rushed towards the source of the smell to find a scene he’d been dreading for a while.

There was no sign of a break in, and nothing out of the ordinary. Well, except for the solitary figure that was lying on the floor surrounded by a puddle of red. There was his father tantō impaled in his father’s stomach, his hand wrapped loosely around the blade. He looked almost peaceful, as if he had merely fallen asleep.

But he wasn’t asleep. He was dead.

Kakashi had been in shock and had simply fallen on the ground. There was blood everywhere. He hadn’t even bothered to change out of his own bloody uniform when he collapsed. He laid by his father for 2 days before anyone bothered to check on him. The place had begun to smell, but he really hadn’t noticed. He was pretending it was all a dream.

Minato had come in after 2 days coming to tell Kakashi that it was time for training. But as soon as he’d come in on the scene of Kakashi kneeling beside his father’s corpse. He immediately reacted, picking up Kakashi’s unreactive form and bringing him to the hospital. He’d then reported that Sakumo had killed himself.

Tsunade herself had taken care of him during his stay in the hospital. When he’d continued to be unresponsive, she’d begun talking about everything and anything. She gave lecture after lecture on medical jutsu and protocols, probably not knowing what else to say. What the adults hadn’t understood then was that he wasn’t unaware of what was happening. He just wasn’t ready to talk yet.

He’d killed his first man and seen his father’s corpse only a couple days ago.

But he’d absorbed all the knowledge she’d unknowingly given him and filed it away for later use. After a couple days he’d finally decided it was time to get back to business. The war was far from over and he wasn’t doing his village any good by being useless. The village needed every able bodied shinobi they could have.

Minato had been worried and proceeded to baby him for a couple weeks, but after Kakashi returned to normal, if not a little colder than he’d been before and with a new obsession with the rules as well as a newfound disdain for his fath- Hatake Sakumo’s actions. He wasn’t going to repeat his mistakes. Those actions were probably the things that had worried Minato the most, but back then Kakashi had thought that Minato was worried he’d be a liability.

So he’d trained harder and been highly displeased when Minato had declared that he was going to add two Genins to their team. He’d been furious at the fact that he would have to baby ninja. Minato was needed on the battle field, and Kakashi was good enough to serve as back up. The Genin that Minato had chosen hadn’t even been good enough to complete a C ranked mission. Pathetic. They wouldn’t survive the war.

Kakashi now regretted those thoughts. Rin and Obito had proved him wrong. Kakashi’s obsession with ruled had almost cost him everything. As it was, it had cost him his eye. And then when he had finally come to his senses and listened to Obito, he’d managed to get Obito killed. Poor Obito who’d had so much to live for, had saved Kakashi’s life and payed the ultimate price for it, only asking for him to protect Rin in return.

And he couldn’t even do that.

Rin had died by his own hand. She had jumped in front of his Chidori in a way to commit suicide. But it had still been him that had killed her. He could still feel the blood running down his fingers sometimes when it was a bad day. It haunted him.

He’d failed Obito.

Then Minato had become the Yondaime and married Kushina. He hadn’t liked Kushina when he’d first met her, but then she’d grown on him and he was really grateful that she was there. He had been ecstatic when he’d heard that Kushina was pregnant.

Then as if the world simply couldn’t let him have even a moment of happiness, because the Kyuubi had decided to attack and Kushina and Minato had both been killed. After that, he’d thrown himself into being Anbu, and he hadn’t even felt human anymore. The war was over, and he was all alone. All he could do was be an asset to his village. He had nothing left to live for.

He ascended the Anbu ranks and he never failed a mission, or left a man behind. He took mission after mission and was a deadly force. Some even claimed that he was better than his father. He was in every single bingo book out there as the infamous Sharingan no Kakashi and Anbu Wolf. Wherever he went he brought death.

But then he’d gotten too reckless on a mission, and the Sandaime had had enough. Kakashi had been in Anbu for 7 years, and a captain of a squad for 5. The average Anbu career lasted only 3 years. He had been there the longest, and the Sandaime disapproved. He insisted he take a break, and he was demoted to elite Jounin.

Then to add insult to injury he’d been forced to become a Jounin sensei. He’d been saddled with 3 Genin who were even less competent than Rin and Obito had been. It wasn’t that surprising considering they were all born after war time, but it was still pathetic. He knew Iruka, he was a good Chunin and he should have been able to teach these little brats better. It was shameful.

But he’d tried his best to teach them what he could so that they would be able to survive. But at the end of the day, he was a horrible teacher and there was not much he could do about it. His teaching methods just didn’t work well with the young ones. He was used to having to deal with battle hardened Anbu, not brats that couldn’t even sense his chakra.

But just like everyone else, they’d left him too. They’d gone off and found themselves new teachers that would be able to teach them things that he could only dream of. It was a great honour to study under the Legendary Sannin (even if the way Sasuke went about it was wrong) and he was happy for his students.

But he couldn’t he put feel hurt. He couldn’t help but feel betrayed and abandoned even though he should have known better. He’d gotten too attached and it had come back to bite him in the butt. It hurt all the same, and there was nothing he could do about it.

The only thing he still had was the memorial stone. He visited it before everything. It was why he was always late. Sometimes he’d talk to the memorial stone, talk to his team mates that were long gone. But he couldn’t find it in him to say anything. The silence was suffocating.

So he was left with a month vacation and there was nothing that he could do. Gai was off doing missions with his team, and it wasn’t like he had any friends anymore. They were all either gone or dead. He was content to continue sitting in front of the stone for the rest of the day, but then he sensed many chakra signatures. Chakra signatures that he recognized.

Instantly he was on high alert, and a good thing too, because as soon as they were within range, they attacked. Now he was a bit out of practice after having been forced to teach 3 useless Genin for a while, but he’d been doing missions of any rank nonstop ever since Naruto had Sakura had gone to different teachers so he wasn’t all that out of practice.

And while he may have been a bit rusty, he was no slouch either. His opponents were skilled, but they didn’t know how to fight someone with a Sharingan, let alone someone who was as skilled as the last Hatake. He fought to disable and soon – although not as soon as he’d liked it to have been – he’d had everyone lying on the ground in varying degrees of pain.

Then he felt the edge of an Anbu issued tantō rest against his jugular and he froze. Then he relaxed and smiled ruefully. “I surrender Anbu-san. Now what is it you wanted? You could have simply approached me you know! There was no need for all of this!” he said cheerfully, his eye curving into a smile. The Anbu behind him snorted slightly before retracting the weapon.

“Sempai” the masked nija greeted. Kakashi’s eyes smile widened as he recognized the last Anbu standing.

“Ah! Cat-chan! So nice to see you.”

The emotionless mask would have creed out anyone else, but he had been an Anbu at one point too. It was actually a nice sense of familiarity. “Impressive as always. We wouldn’t expect anything different from the infamous Anbu captain Wolf.” Tenzo said quietly.

“Maa, you flatter me! But you know better than anyone that I’m no longer Anbu.” Kakashi said simply, shoving one hand in his pocket and the other produced the famous orange book.

The Anbu shook his head, “you no longer have students to look after anymore” he said simply. Kakashi tensed. He was implying what he thinks he was implying. “You’ve had your chance to try and live in the sun, and what have you gotten? Is the pain worth it?” he paused for a moment, letting his message sink in. “Report to headquarters at 0600 tomorrow morning. Don’t be late.” He continued.

Kakashi remained frozen for a moment, but then he relaxed. “Ah, I’m afraid the Hokage has ordered me onto a forced vacation.” The Anbu that he’d taken down had all gotten up by now, but they said nothing. And Tenzo merely stared at him. Then as one, they turned away and began to disappear in a clear retreat.

He was alone once more.

 

* * *

 

The next morning all the Anbu that were at the headquarters were on high alert. Now was the moment of truth. Would Kakashi return to the fold? Would he accept their invitation or would he stay away and wait for his unappreciative students to return and hurt him more. He was safer with them. They wouldn’t betray him like those brats did.

Just when they were thinking he wasn’t going to arrive, there was suddenly an oppressive presence. Then a lone figure came out of nowhere. He was tall and he was wearing a modified Anbu issue uniform. The armor was well worn, and it had a lot more weapons and areas to stash weapons than the typical uniform. His upper arms were exposed, revealing scares, and the Anbu tattoo.

He was wearing an old wolf mask that looked like it had been shattered and reassembled many times. The cracks made the ominous mask look even scarier. It had red lines coming down from its eyes as if it was crying blood and a dark grin that was all teeth painted on in black. The fanged smile set them on edge, as it made the heavy atmosphere all that more terrifying. They could see that the black neck collar continued upward, probably covering the lower half of the man’s face.

Unlike the eye sockets of the normal Anbu masks, only one of them was covered and looked like a black abyss. The other was a pool of red with swirling black tomoe. That paired with the bright silver spiky hair above the mask identified this terror as none other than Kakashi Hatake, one of the Leaf’s strongest ninja since the Sannin.

He stalked past them all, not making a single sound as he moved across the room and went into the main office to talk with the Anbu commander. Despite the oppressive feeling that made them all shiver realizing that it was _weak_ killing intent, some of the older Anbu couldn’t help but grin. The legend was back with them and they wouldn’t let him go s easily as they did before. He was here and he was here to stay. It was finally time for him to return to the shadows.

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto was glad to finally be back in Konoha after so long. While he had loved training with Jiraiya, he had really missed the village and his team. Of course Sakura and the others met with hi upon entering the village, he was disappointed to see that his sensei wasn’t there to greet him. He had been looking forward to showing Kakashi-sensei all that he had learned on his travels.

When he’d gone to see Tsunade the next day, he’d been surprised to see her angry expression at the question. “Ahh! Baa-chan did I do something wrong?” he asked, backpedaling at her dark aura. Tsunade was glaring up a storm and growling under her breath. Something about ungrateful Jounin who didn’t know when to take a break and damn Anbu and their persuasiveness. Naruto didn’t really understand it.

Before either of them could speak, there was suddenly a presence in the room. Naruto’s eyes widened as he realized that he hadn’t sense it at all. Apparently neither had Tsunade, because she jumped in her seat and almost immediately began yelling in anger at the figure sitting on her window sill. “How many times have I told you?!” she shrieked angrily, “use the damn door!” During her rather loud lecture, Naruto took the time to look at the man. He was clearly an Anbu, and a rather terrifying one at that looking at his mask. He was tall and he looked strong. He seemingly oozed killing intent all the time, without meaning too, and Naruto gulped nervously. He’d only felt killing intent that strong when they’d fought Orochimaru.

Then he looked and saw the silver spiky hair on top of the man’s head and recognition dawned on him. “K-Kakashi-sensei???” he yelled in disbelief, “you’re Anbu?!” The man, now identified as Kakashi, turned to stare at him for a long moment, before staring pointedly at Tsunade. She sighed before gesturing for him to remove his mask.

In a fluid motion, Kakashi reached upward and elegantly removed the strengthened porcelain mask. His hitai-ate was wrapped around his right bicep, leaving the Anbu tattoo on his left arm clearly visible. He was still wearing his mask, although this one was black, and it was attacked to a skin tight black muscle shirt. His eyes were no longer lazy and dull like they had been when they’d first met him, instead, they were bright, sharp and dangerous.

It was unsettling to say the least. Even when Kakashi had fought Zabuza he hadn’t looked as lethal as he did now. It was terrifying, but Naruto pushed that aside in favour of paying attention to the conversation that was going down.

“My report, Hokage-sama.” Kakashi said in an even emotionless tone. Gone was the lilting tone that had pissed Naruto off so much when he was younger. So much was different, Naruto almost didn’t recognize the man. He wasn’t even reading porn! “My team and I will be ready for the next mission in a week’s time. Rat needs time to recover from chakra exhaustion.” He reported dutifully. Tsunade glared at him, but snatched the written report out of his hands anyway.

Kakashi looked like he was about to continue to speak, but then there was suddenly 2 other people in the room. Both were wearing Anbu masks, although they were significantly different from Kakashi’s. One of them was shaped like a Cat and the other was a simple blank mask with no shape or markings. Cat looked older, and more filled out. The other one, was young and his uniform was more like a normal shinobi’s, although his midriff was sowing for some reason.

“Sempai,” Cat began in a crisp deep voice, “there’s a situation that you need to handle.” He declared. Kakashi nodded at them before putting his mask back on. He bowed briefly to Tsunade – although he didn’t ask for her permission to leave – not even acknowledging Naruto at all. Then he turned and hopped out the window, the unmarked masked one following him immediately. Cat remained briefly, staring seriously at Naruto, and he could feel the resentment that the Anbu held for him. But then he turned and followed Kakashi.

“W-what was that?!” Naruto asked after a moment of silence. Tsunade sighed heavily.

“Well after you left, I took Sakura on as my apprentice and Kakashi was taking a lot of missions and endangering himself. I of course, ordered the brat to take a month for vacation, but then he turned around and rejoined Anbu. He’s the commander of the corps now.” She explained as she thumbed through the pretty thin report.

Naruto was shocked. “Rejoined?” he asked. He couldn’t believe it. Kakashi had acted like he was just any other citizen. Wasn’t he their teacher? Why…. He was supposed to acknowledge him at least! Naruto couldn’t understand what was happening.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at him. “You didn’t know? You’re old sensei was the youngest Anbu before Itachi Uchiha joined.” She said in a matter of fact tone. “If you don’t need anything, you’re dismissed.” Naruto didn’t really know what to say, so he just turned on his heal and left the building.

How much had changed since he’d been away? What had happened to his sensei?


End file.
